It's Already Over For Us
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: I promised you Balder. I would never leave your side. I will always be with you so please don't go. My heart is broken and as I am reaching out to you, I fall apart,


The wind gently caressed his face as he closed his eyes and listened to that beautiful song that was making his heart flatter, those words those beautiful words could make him believe that his life was worthy. As a pained sigh escaped him, had he ever realized that living even if it was in such cold and dark world still was a miracle? No he hadn't, he had been always believing that lives were meaningless and that it was something so easy to take, that's why he closed his emotions and just did the only thing he was good at. He became a sword for them, for their sake he would do anything that he could.

He stood up, he never knew that those people he cared deeply about, didn't want him to become like this, they didn't want him to wither apart in silence, without ever telling them the truth. They wanted him to be happy again, just that so they could help the world together and find their true purpose. He had always gave him a reason to fight, a reason to believe in. Whenever he appeared his face would lit up with happiness, he was the only person who could achieve that for such a long matter of time, to others he was a cold and ruthless killer nothing else.

But then she came to their world, to their crimson and black world that was filled with misery and pain but unlike them she didn't fall apart, no she continued to live on. She would smile so beautifully because even seeing the pink petals that danced in the wind would make her laugh with joy. She didn't have darkness in her heart unlike him, whose had been painted crimson quite some time ago. He tried to push her away, saying it was not good for her to be with someone like him. He didn't want her to feel the disappoint me that he was sure would come sooner or later, after she truly show who he was and how everything that had lost their meaning inside him. He didn't want her to see how weak he was, how troubled he was neither how lonely he truly felt even if he never showed…At times he would sit there alone with a lonely expression on his face and just look at the stars and then the worse would occur. Droplets of red would stain the ground and his eyes would widened as the pain in his chest became stronger and stronger. He didn't want her to see that side of him.

But despite all his attempts to push her away, slowly as the years passed, he warmed up to her. When he was lost in that deep darkness, she was the one that he came to his aid, she was the one that pleaded him to stop all of this madness, she was the one who didn't want him to be alone as he suffered. That night she had appeared in front of him, that night when everything had been painted red that night where he didn't know who he was anymore, that night was the one that she had stopped him from falling apart and then as in thanks he had taken those bullets for her sake but it was with a smile on his pained face and then he had closed his eyes.

For many days and nights she stood by his side, unable to sleep as tears appeared in her eyes, she had missed his laugh, his teasing smile, she had missed him…then one day after many sleepless night when she took his hands in hers and whispered with pleas for him to return that was when he caressed her face gently and asked her why was she crying with a voice that could barely be heard, a voice so weak but what mattered to her was that he had come back to them, back to her world.

Soon he became better, he wouldn't cough as much or have those attacks so easily, she had hold him tight and whispered soothing words in his ear as he tried to go back to his self and whenever they succeeded, he would smile gently at her and say those words that she had never heard from him before, such simple words but so meaningful at the same time.

" _**Thank you."**_

When he was in a better condition, they decided to leave together to search for their comrades, it had been months since they had last seen them after all, when he finally had reached them, the news he heard made him feel empty once again. He refused to believe that those words were true, he refused to believe that the one who gave him a reason to live was now gone. On that night, he wanted to scream, to cry because he had lost him again, because he had failed to protect him. On that night he had hugged her so tightly as if his pain would disappear that way and on that night the tears and the sobs came back once again. She gave him courage to come back to his senses, she gave him a reason to fight after everything that had happened and maybe that was when he realized that he had fallen in love with her.

Time passed and as they travelled, they had encountered one of the people that made them both suffer so much and then on that fated meeting she had become the same as him, as the crimson liquid filled her chest. The shock and the rage that filled him on that moment was so much that he was ready to kill the other man who just laughed at them, but she had stopped him and he held her tight wishing that they would be alright for once. They found out that there may be a cure for their condition and for a moment they felt happy again but then worry filled his heart again. He had already caused her so much pain, he didn't want her to suffer even more when seeing the man that had raised her completely changed and her brother was the one who would be alongside him, her twin who had become twisted and madness had clouded his mind.

But she wasn't afraid, even if that meant to lose them both she wanted to be by his side forever and as the moonlight fell upon them he leaned with a very gentle look on his face and just before their lips touched he had confessed his love for her as tears rolled on their cheeks. That time they decided to fight but when they met again, she felt so sad because they were too far gone for her to reach them, but as they fought as her very brother was ready to take her life, one of them had finally realized that he was doing the wrong thing. As the emerald eyed man screamed her name with agony and fear, she closed her eyes but when she opened them again she didn't feel pain and that was the moment when she saw that her father, her gentle father had stood between them and had taken the blow that was meant for her. With tears in her eyes, she grabbed his hand as he left for a faraway place when he would finally find the peace he wished for. And the one who had committed this deed soon fell apart, his clothes stained red until the very end the one who was the cause of their had cursed them. Then the man she loved so dearly wrapped his arms around her gently and comforted her as she sobbed against his chest, his hand caressed her hair as he whispered soothing words in her ear.

The brown haired man opened his eyes again and gone was that sad night, now in front of him was a field of flowers painted in every color one could imagine and there she stood with a smile on her face as she sang that beautiful melody that played in their hearts and then he smiled as well, a happy smile that he came from his heart as he approached her slowly. They were finally happy, together after all those tragedies, their pain faded away to their love. And as he closed his eyes and leaned closer, he realized, she was the one who changed him, she was the one who helped him and as their lips touched while the air danced around them along with the many petals, he realized that she was the one who gave him a reason to live.

**The end.**

**Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot I wrote for one of my fav couples from this anime, I know I haven't updated that much I have been a bit busy these days so I decided to post this for now. Please review. ^^**


End file.
